wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yummy Yummy (album)
"Yummy Yummy" is the fourth Wiggles album which was released on March 12, 1994. The accompanying video was released on September 11th of the same year. Tracklist Australian Version All songs written by M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page, except where noted otherwise #Hot Potato - 1:14 (J. Field, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page) #Shaky Shaky - 1:23 #Fruit Salad Intro - 0:12 #Fruit Salad - 2:27 #Willaby Wallaby Woo - 1:33 (R. Pike) #Come On Let's Jump - 0:39 #Walk - 1:17 #Fais Do Do - 1:18 (Traditional, arranged by M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page) #Ponies - 0:53 #The Monkey Dance - 2:00 (J. Field, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page) #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) 2:22 (J. Field, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page) #Shake Your Sillies Out - 1:33 (B & B Simpson) #Numbers Joke - 0:13 #Numbers Rhumba - 1:57 (D. Walden, arranged by M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page) #Would You Giggle - 0:42 #Food Poem - 0:11 #Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes - 1:53 #Butterflies Flit - 0:35 (M. Field, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page) #Where Is Thumbkin - 3:13 (Traditional, arranged by M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page) #Veil - 0:46 #Yawn Yawn Yawn - 1:37 North American Version Same recordings unless otherwise noted #Hot Potato (New recording from 1998) - 1:17 #Shaky Shaky - 1:21 #Fruit Salad Intro (Dialogue) - 0:11 #Fruit Salad - 2:26 #Captain Feathersword (from Stories and Songs: The Adventures Of Captain Feathersword, The Friendly Pirate) - 1:10 #Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea (New recording, used in TV Series 2) - 0:52 #We're Dancing With Wags The Dog (from Toot Toot) - 1:21 #Willaby Wallaby Woo - 1:32 #Come On Let's Jump - 0:37 #Walk - 1:14 #Fais Do Do - 1:15 #Ponies - 0:52 #The Monkey Dance (New recording from 1998) - 1:42 #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) (New recording from 1998) - 2:07 #Shake Your Sillies Out - 1:34 #Numbers Joke (Dialogue) - 0:11 #Numbers Rhumba (New recording from 1998) - 1:47 #Would You Giggle - 0:40 #Food Poem (Dialogue) - 0:10 #Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes - 1:51 #The Chase (Instrumental) (not on an Australian album) - 3:55 #Butterflies Flit - 0:33 #Where Is Thumbkin - 3:11 #Veil - 0:44 #Yawn Yawn Yawn - 1:37 Personnel Australia The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page Produced by: M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page Engineered by: Tony Douglass and Steve Pomfrett. Recorded at: Noisegate Studios and Tracking Station Studios 1994. M. Cook: guitar, bass guitar, vocal • A. Field: vocal, guitar, bass guitar J. Fatt: piano, organ, accordion, vocal • G. Page: vocal, guitar Additional musicians: Drums/Percussion - Tony Henry Vocals- Greg Truman Guitar - Peter Mackie Children's voices - Trina Leigh, Allison O'Brien US The Wiggles are. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page Vocals: Greg Page Backing Vocals: The Wiggles, Greg Truman and Mark Punch Guitars: Murray Cook and Anthony Field Drums/Percussion: Tony Henry and Paul Hester Strings: Maria Schattovits and Margaret Lindsay Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Recorded and Mixed in Sydney Australia by: Chris Brooks Produced by: The Wiggles Mastered by: Don Bartley, Studios 301 Sydney, Australia Package design: Amy McMurry and Leonor Egea Release Dates * Australia: March 12, 1994 * America (original): October 12, 1999 * America (re-release): June 24, 2003 Trivia * The front cover shows The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur, and is the first album cover to show the latter character in live-action. * This album got a 2 CD Special pack with Toot Toot!. * Raffi's song Willoughby Wallaby Woo is titled as "Willaby Wallaby Woo". * Universal Music Group's re-release of this album, despite keeping most of the same cover artwork, uses disc art similar to the Yummy Yummy + Wiggle Time! DVD, complete with the modern Wiggles logo not seen elsewhere. * In the US version, D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) is called D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur). * A question mark was added to Would You Giggle and Where Is Thumbkin in the US version. * The word "Dialogue" was added to Fruit Salad Intro and Numbers Joke in the US version. * The word "Instrumental" was added to Veil in the US version. * This is the first album to be engineered by Tony Douglass. * This is the last album to be engineered by Steve Pomfrett. * This is the only album to be recorded at Noisegate Studios. * This is the first album to feature Tony Henry on drums and Greg Truman on vocals. * This is the last album to feature Peter Mackie on guitar. * This is the only album to feature Trina Leigh and Allison O'Brien to provide Children's voices. * Raffi is credited as R Pike on Willaby Wallaby Woo. * In the Australian booklet, Yawn Yawn Yawn is listed as "Yawn". * In the US version, The publishers we're only credited in the original 1999 version. * Originally, the 2003 re-release cover was supposed to be used in the original Lyrick Studios release but ended up having some changes in the final version especially with Greg's face and the background was darker. * The Bananas in Pyjamas' song Hey There Everybody appeared on this album as "Shaky Shaky" and also The Cockroaches' song Do the Monkey appeared on this album as "The Monkey Dance". * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt & Anthony Field are uncredited for the vocals in the US version, although they are for the backing vocals. * This is the last album to have the Phonogram logo. Goofs * Raffi is not credited as a writer for Shake Your Sillies Out. David Walden was originally uncredited for Numbers Rhumba (the writer was stated as "Unknown"), but the North American versions by both Lyrick Studios and Koch Records fixed this. * In the US release, D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) was only credited to Murray, Jeff, Anthony and Greg though they had written it with John Field. * In the US release, Butterflies Flit was only credited also to Murray, Jeff, Anthony and Greg though they had written it with Marie Field. * In the US release, Veil was credited as a traditional arrangement. * Jeff Fatt is not credited for playing the keyboards on the US Release. Category:Wiggles albums Category:1994 Category:1994 albums Category:Albums Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Series 1 Albums Category:Albums that have Goofs Category:Classic Wiggles